gamersfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:NickyLinnea
Admin Message Please do not create/modify any more Pages which are too modern and are out of the game's time span!-- Bot 19:08, July 5, 2011 (UTC) Role Play From now one please do not make a role play page ie. Germany declares on Spain without asking an Admin See here----' Tama63' [[User_talk:Tama63|'Talk' ]] 18:23, July 6, 2011 (UTC) Wiki Census Please take part in the wiki census here--' Tama63' [[User_talk:Tama63|'Talk' ]] 17:23, July 12, 2011 (UTC) Message Please take part at Forum:Admin Review:Tama63 as well as looking at this Bot 21:04, July 16, 2011 (UTC) Admin Review Please take part in this admin review Many Thanks--' Tama63' [[User_talk:Tama63|'Talk' ]] 07:45, July 17, 2011 (UTC) Reply Since I can't reply on the potco wiki, I'll just contact you here: You DO have the right to edit your talk, but you DON'T have the right to remove people's messages. You just hate people from the Players wiki because of your pathetic vendetta against Cury here. Oh, and by the way, I don't strive to cause drama, YOU do. You've gone power-crazed, and if you do not remove the unjust ban I'm contacting the Wikia staff about your vendetta AND your lust for power. You simply dislike Curycoo, and because of that, you think it's right to hate on all of us. And your claim that you don't hate us? Explain why every comment you delete is always from someone from the Players wiki.--[[User:Shade Link|''Shade]] 14:57, August 22, 2011 (UTC) Go on, I'm waiting for a reply. Or, have I just made a point that ultimately defeats you, and you are left shocked? You either become a good admin, drop the pathetic vendetta, and remove the ban, or I'm asking the staff to remove your little scepter.--[[User:Shade Link|Shade]] 15:03, August 22, 2011 (UTC) Ah, Shade, so true. Nicky, you (the rest of the sentence has been removed by the typer of it :P)! Removing my message that cleans the slate. Sounds like someone wants an more fights! [[User:John Breasly|John Breasly]],'' [[Pirates Online Players Wiki:Administrators|''Admin of FAOTW]] :Exactly, she's a hypocrite.--[[User:Shade Link|Shade]] 15:06, August 22, 2011 (UTC) Reading your comment on Tama's blog on the potco wiki…. heh, those comments weren't for causing drama. You know very well they were challenging your tyranny over the Wiki, and you're trying to cover it up with false reasons. All the way over on the Potco wiki, you're accusing me of things you're doing, and I will not stand for this.--[[User:Shade Link|Shade]] 15:08, August 22, 2011 (UTC) Talk Page I'm not wiping my record, I dont think you should either.On this Wiki you dont just wipe your talk --' Tama63' [[User_talk:Tama63|'Talk''' ]] 21:27, September 18, 2011 (UTC) Block Hi could you let me edit my talk I have a few things to say --'Tama63' 19:18, September 21, 2011 (UTC) Giveaway -- Bot 15:22, September 30, 2011 (UTC) Thank You Thank you for making my ban shorter :) I truly didn't mean to spark any arguments there and I'm glad that you saw that, I do apologize for my one comment though and I will be more than happy to wait out my ban. Jack Pistol